Mistaken Identity
by Grayswandir
Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to the Doctor being restrained, the TARDIS playing games, and another person refusing to travel the universe. Slashy fluff. Early 10/HP
1. Rejection

Title: Mistaken Identity  
Author: Grayswandir  
Rating: PG/K+  
Fandom: Doctor Who, Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: Takes place at the end of Doctor Who Ep 3x02, Smith and Jones.

Snerk

The Doctor frowned as he walked away from Royal Hope Hospital and his potential companion, Martha Jones. She didn't fall for him as swiftly as all the others seemed to. This concept frightened him. If he were to have her as his companion, would she accept the abandonment with tears, or would she walk away? He always preferred to be the one walking away, less damage to himself.

Shaking away the maudlin thoughts, the Doctor happily pulled out his TARDIS key, patting the door as he went. _You'll never leave me, will you old girl?_ An answering thrum caused him to chuckle as he pushed the door open.

The unexpected fall to the grated flooring of his coral themed control room threw him. _This is unexpected._ He thought, right before he lost consciousness.

Snerk

The Doctor groaned as he came to. In the course of his unconsciousness he had been moved from the entry portico to the jump seat. And of course, he was bound tightly to the seat. The TARDIS engines were time-vortex active. "What?!" He whimpered. Just once, he wanted the universe to play the game with the non-dirty rulebook.

"Bout time you woke, Bartemius Crouch Junior." A young male voice carried from the opposite side of the control console.

"Sorry?" The Doctor did not enjoy being without control of a situation.

The young man scoffed as he rounded into view. "Quit taking the mick. I know you're stalling." Standing there was a man in his mid-twenties with jet-black hair and glowing green eyes hid beneath rounded spectacles. The garb, however, alarmed the Doctor. The young man was wearing crimson robes, a sculpted stick dangled betwixt two fingers of his right hand. "How many more innocent people must die for you to avoid your inevitable punishment?"

"I'm really not sure what you're on about." The Doctor frowned, feeling inexplicably nervous as he looked at his gaoler.

The green eyes sparked in anger. "So many lives you've cost. Your mother. Your father. Cedric." Those red robes swirled as the young man paced. "I always thought Fudge had covered up the truth, and now I know."

The Doctor sighed as he heard the desperate truth in the young man's words. "I'm sorry about whatever has happened, but I'm not who you think I am."

"How thick do you think I am?" The young man yelled angrily. "I trusted you! You made me believe you were my friend; and then you sent me to that bastard!" His vibrant eyes flashed in the Doctor's direction before sliding closed as he whispered out a confession. "I still have nightmares of that night. The cemetery, the ritual, the curse flying through the air. _'Kill the spare.'_ And all because of _you!_" The trembling set of the young man's shoulders made the Doctor's hearts sink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor whispered, trying to convey his absolute innocence. Those intensely green eyes opened, focused solely on him. The look seemed to permeate his very being. The feel of a mind touching his own shook him. The Doctor swallowed, using his own mind to send his sincerity in reflex.

A soul-weary resignation filled the young man as the sincerity and innocence wore away at the anger. Sighing, he peered into the Doctor's brown eyes. "Who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor." For once, he didn't try to force any measures. "And you?"

"Harry Potter." All the remaining tension in Harry's frame evaporated at the Doctor's question.

_Curious._ The Doctor had never seen someone with hostile intentions fold down to docility so quickly. Anxious to be back in the know, the Doctor grew bold. "So tell me, where are you taking us?"

"Sorry?" Harry looked confused.

Nodding to the working engines, the Doctor elaborated. "Well, the engines are going. This is a time machine. Okay, so maybe should be asking when." The look on Harry's face remained confused. "I didn't start the engines!" The Doctor stated, exasperated.

Harry glared. "Neither did I! I knocked you out, the door closed, and that apparatus started to move. I didn't figure it to be important to worry on." The young man turned to stare at the whirring engines. "It's quite beautiful. A masterful piece of moving art. Rather strange look for an engine." A rumbling thrum, reminiscent of a purr, answered Harry's compliments.

"Oh, you traitorous old girl!" The Doctor grumbled. Another salvo of thrumming, this time sounding far more like a cheeky raspberry. A chuckle issued forth from his captor. "Why aren't you jumping? You're twenty-first century human, you shouldn't be this accepting."

Shrugging, Harry turned to face the Doctor, an accepting gleam in his eyes. "I've seen dragons, hippogriffs, thestrals. I've watched a phoenix die and be reborn. I've ridden in a flying, sentient car. Been into a pup tent with bunk beds and a full kitchen. This isn't that different."

_Forget Martha. I could see him handling the wonders with ease._ Taking a deep breath, half determined to ask the young man to stay, the Doctor smiled. "Well now. I don't suppose you'd release me, would you?"

Harry stepped closer, flicking that stick before it disappeared up his sleeve. Extending his hand, Harry grinned. "Need help shifting?" The Doctor smiled, needlessly clasping hands with his new friend.

The TARDIS bucked the moment they both stood erect. Stumbling, they both slammed into the control console, Harry on bottom. In the madness, the Doctor's lips landed smack dead center over Harry's own. A minute passed before the Doctor could move. "Sorry." He whispered, licking his lips.

"No you're not." Harry whispered back, smirking.

The Doctor swallowed hard, flicking switches as he attempted to land at the same moment he had left earlier. "Would you be interested in staying with me? The wonders of the universe. All of time and space." The TARDIS beeped as she popped out a new sonic screwdriver. "Ah! Good girl!"

Harry's seeker reflexes beat the Doctor to the prize. Peering at the device, Harry laughed. "A metal wand, how quaint." Harry passed the screwdriver over to the Doctor, smiling.

Tucking the screwdriver away in its proper location, the Doctor corrected him. "Sonic screwdriver." The sound of the brakes grinding forced the Doctor back to the controls. Checking the time and location, he smiled. "Ten minutes out! Perfect timing."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "I take it this is a rare occurrence." It was a statement, not a question. The TARDIS rumbled in acquiescence.

"Cheeky!" The Doctor admonished his ship. Another raspberry thrum. Harry laughed. Sighing in resignation, the Doctor made his way to the doors. "You never answered. Would you be interested in traveling with me?"

Harry smiled as the door popped of its own accord. "Sorry. I've had enough adventures for a lifetime." He turned and exited.

Running, the Doctor ran to the door. "Wait!" Harry turned, to face him. "Why did you believe me?"

Harry chuckled. "There's not a witch or wizard that doesn't know who I am. Not a one could actually ask who I was with sincerity." A mild crack filled the air as the young man disappeared.

Turning back aboard, the Doctor silently shut the door. "Well, Sexy, that didn't go according to plan, did it?" A mournful thrum replied.

~ fin ~


	2. Acceptance

Title: Mistaken Identity  
Author: Grayswandir  
Fandom: Harry Potter, Doctor Who

A/N: Okay, so this was never meant to continue further than a one-shot, but it won't leave me be.  
A/N2: 1930s New York never occurred. BTW, I like Martha but she was very rude to Owen.

Snerk

The Doctor sighed as he sipped the champagne he had been offered earlier in the evening. Two trips- one backward, one forward- and Martha still didn't quite seem right. She was a sweet girl, but perhaps he had been hasty following the loss of Rose.

Rookie error anyway, taking her all the way to New Earth, the slums no less. The death of the Face of Boe shook him. The entire species was a mystery but, Boe, he was eternal, popping up with the same face, unchanged, from as early as the year 150,000. He never bothered to seek the true origination date. He always preferred a mystery. More fun. Shaking his head, the Doctor pulled himself out of the maudlin future.

The trip to the past, however, that was fixed.

He hadn't realized at the time; in fact it had slipped his mind. That crimson robed figure that had held him hostage was the same being written of in books. Those books were fading from twenty-first century fiction and sliding into twenty-fifth century fact. And all because Martha offered up a silly little fictitious spell to William Shakespeare to complete the banishment of the Carrionites. A single word created an entire society. _Oh, Martha._ The Doctor closed his eyes, a melancholic twist of anger and admiration caged within.

Martha's insistence that she be viewed as an equal instead of waiting for him to fully acknowledge her status as Companion burned him worse than any slight the Daleks had ever issued. Perhaps it would be better to travel alone for a while. Both of his hearts twinged. He winced as he imagined the ridicule he would endure once the TARDIS found out. She probably already knew, seemed to know everything before he did. _Cheeky machine._

"Are the wonders still out there?" The Doctor started as a semi-familiar figure entered his staring space, overseeing all the guests at Professor Lazarus' show-and-tell gala. The red colored robes had been traded in for a posh, well-tailored pinstripe suit with an emerald green dress shirt and a dark checked green tie. The black hair was nicely styled and the eyes were no longer obstructed by lenses. _I could drown in those eyes._

The Doctor cleared his throat, fighting a rising blush. "You're not dressed proper for this."

Harry shrugged, smirking slightly. "Didn't figure you for black tie." Wincing slightly, the Doctor took a sip of his champagne to prevent himself from tugging nervously at his collar.

"Fairly certain it's cursed," the Doctor replied, a bit tartly. An enquiring look issued from emerald green eyes. Distracting himself by nicking a few nibbles off a passing tray, the Doctor grumbled out, "Always seem to attract trouble in this suit."

A rumbling laugh met his statement. Ignoring the Doctor's own stare, Harry stole an ornately topped cracker from the Doctor's own hand. Making a great show of examining the treat, Harry asked, "The question to answer now: am I the trouble your suit attracted, or are we to expect double-trouble?" Harry winked, shoving the morsel of food into his mouth.

The Doctor shivered at the possibilities that swam before him. A green eyed figure in jeans and a polo shirt rescuing a poor young alien child. The Doctor was hanging off the edge of a building, his grip slipping; a slender hand reached down, he looked up: Harry. So many more moments, thousands. It was a curious sensation, the ripples this young man caused.

"Show's about to start. Want a closer look?" The look of mischief twinkling in Harry's eyes made the Doctor's sparkling white grin appear in trade. Abandoning his champagne flute on a passing tray, the Doctor led Harry on a merry prance through the assembled people to the piece de resistance, Lazarus's device. The murmurs of the crowd increased the closer they became. "Wonder what it is, this grand rewrite to humanity. Ideas?" The proximity of Harry's whispering voice didn't start the Doctor, it intensified his giddiness to such a degree he thought he might fly without the TARDIS.

"Who's your new friend, Doctor?" Martha's voice held a hint of sneer as she joined them at the front line. _Someone's bitter._ The Doctor couldn't blame her, not completely. It was exactly as he thought, too soon and not attracted quickly enough.

"Apologies, soon-to-be-Doctor Martha Jones, meet Harry Potter. I've known him almost as long as I've known you." He bounced on the balls of his feet. _Yeah, I'm petty._ He smirked at the floundering look Martha gave at the title slight.

Harry graciously took the aspiring doctor's hand, and shook it warmly. "Pleasure meeting you." His mannerisms were shy but still held that commanding quality that his work and life forced upon him. Unassuming. _Eager to be left at the side, but ready to leap in at any second. _Harry would be perfect as a Companion and the TARDIS _damn her!_ knew it from the moment he entered her doors, possibly even before.

Snapping her hand free, Martha glared at the Doctor. "Alright then. Barely off for a day and a replacement already?" Martha sounded miffed beyond belief.

"To be fair, I asked him before I asked you," the Doctor blushed. _This is why you abandon them, _he reminded himself.

"And I suppose _he_ said no so I'm just second-rate?!" Martha nearly yelled, steam almost visibly escaping her ears. The murmurs of the crowd started dissipating and eyes were drawing on the trio.

Thankfully, Harry stepped in. "I'm sure that's not true, but perhaps we should pay attention to the presentation, leave this argument for later?" The two combatants swallowed their tongues to direct their attentions to Lazarus and his presentation.

Snerk

For the first time in so long that even the Doctor could not recall if it had indeed ever occurred before, the night resulted in only the casualties of Lady Thaw and the Professor. Well, one other casualty: Martha fell to the rumor-mongering directed to her through her mother, who, apparently, received it from Harold Saxon.

The party lasted well into the night despite the fracas the trio had run into. Nonetheless, the dark-haired duet departed at a reasonable one o'clock, abandoning the dead bodies to be found by the security staff in the morning.

"So was that a typical day in the life of the Doctor, or was that extra crazy trouble due to the suit?" Harry could not resist the jibe after the Doctor threw the morsel out earlier in the eve. The Doctor laughed out, putting an extra bounce to his stride, spinning around in front to face Harry head on.

"Oh, oddly," the Doctor stretched out. "That? Atypical. Neatly finished. Very little running, almost no screaming," they both winced on remembering the screech from Martha, "and only two dead bodies at the end of the night." Drawing Harry into his arms, the Doctor whispered into his ear, "That, was bloody brilliant! Come with me? Be my good luck charm?"

Harry grinned. "You never quit, do you?" The Doctor shook his head exuberantly. Shaking his own head, Harry laughed. "I suppose I must, you keep peeking into my places. Although I must say, tonight was more fun than I have had since Hogwarts. Playing at Auror is frightfully dull in comparison."

The Doctor grinned, pulling Harry in for a deliberate kiss, hoping to convey his gratitude and jubilation in a way he had not done for many, many years. Harry hummed, eyes closed as he was released. Still grinning, the Doctor released Harry just enough to continue on their path to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS _bless her_ had relocated from its previous cramped parking space to the empty kerb outside Martha's flat. Harry drew the Doctor short of his destination, pulling them both to a standstill. "I do have one condition, Doctor," Harry started, waiting for his attention. On granting, Harry continued, "I get bored, and I'll leave." A deliberately slow, sparkling white grin preceded the Doctor's reply.

"No danger of that."

End?

Post A/N: There are no plans at this time to further the adventures of Ten and Harry. That is not to say it won't happen, but it may be some time before it does.


End file.
